Remember Me?
by sleepy sheepie
Summary: The thought process of a certain firebending Princess...


(A/N- I know this sorta looks like a letter Azula would be writing to her brother, but it's more of the thought process she has before she sets out to capture him- uh.. I think it should be read with a sarcastic tone in mind too… well here goes!)

I don't own Avatar; Ó Nickelodeon

Remember Me?

Dearest Prince,

Do you remember me? I am the one who was born lucky, I am daddy's prodigy. I **am **the Princess of Fire Nation. Even though it has only been a few years since you last saw me, you may not remember me well: or do you? Can your exiled mind even remember **that** night? Can it even comprehend what happened in the room between daddy and grandfather Azulan? After you, mother and I, were dismissed from their presence, I dragged you back so we could hide in the curtains and eavesdrop on them. I did this for one reason and one reason only- to show you who was really in control then, and still is now. You know, it really _was_ too bad that you always fell into Fire Lord Ozai's ill favor, if you didn't maybe he wouldn't have burned and banished you. Maybe he would have concentrated all of his energy and time into keeping you in shape and in line. But, I was the one who was born lucky, so he _didn't_ let you stay and _I_ was the one trained to perfection so I could represent what you couldn't.

Remember how Mai and Ty Lee use to play with me? Well, all of those times that you thought we were just silly little girls doing our cartwheels and playing with fire, we were really just silly little girls that were perfecting our skills- so in a few years we could bring you back to dad as a traitor, an exile, and most importantly… a failure. Mom always said that there was something wrong with me and that I should be more like you, but you were always too soft; sucking up to mom, feeding stupid turtle-ducks, and crying whenever you had the slightest problem. The only time you ever really tried to do something was when you would try to show dad that you were just as good as I was, but if you ask me, you should have been banished a long time ago for your displays of stupidity. It would have saved mom all the trouble she went through for you… and she probably wouldn't have disappeared all of a sudden either. But, don't feel bad brother, Azula, princess of the Fire Nation is here, at _your_ service. I'm here to chase you as far as you can run, I'm here to push you to your limits, I'm here to haunt and remind you of past memories, I'm also here to capture you, but more importantly, I'm here to show you what the work of a true prodigy is. You can chant, _Azula always lies_, to yourself as many times as you want, you can even take mom's lame advice and _try_ not to forget who you are, but in the end, big brother, I think that you and I both know who the liar is; who has forgotten who they are- I know I certainly haven't. You left your honorific title long ago when you went with uncle to fetch the Avatar for the Fire Lord, and in the process you and uncle both have become traitors to the Fire Nation and I **will not** let that go, because the Fire Lord, himself, has requested me to bring you back, (even if you don't deserve it), and I _do_ have an idea of what he plans to do with his traitorous son. _Whoops, did I just let that slip out…? _Don't worry, I won't let dad do anything _too_ bad to you, and if you're lucky, I might be able to convince him to just burn off the other half of your face.

I have to make one statement clear though: I don't _dislike _you Zuko… I've always **hated** you. If you've ever wondered why I went "over the top" as mom put it, with how I treated you, or how "cruelly" (I love that word), I never let up on you when we were practicing against each other, it's because I do in fact detest you. You can cry, you can get frustrated, you can even hate me yourself, but daddy and I both want you to know something: **I was born lucky**… **you were just lucky to be born**.

_Oh and by the way, _good luck trying to run away from me, because I know you'll try, but I will always be one step ahead of you. You know, you should remember me now… _very_ clearly… Dad requested me to make a list of renegade traitors to our nation, and I guess you should know that you and uncle are both at the top- your name, Zuko, will soon bee crossed off of my list… **permanently**.

Love from your sister,

_Princess Azula of the Fire Nation_

fin

Temchan


End file.
